2007 - (08/02/2007) Mission Additions and Various Adjustments
. Besieged To oppose the overwhelming power of the level 8 beastmen forces, Al Zahbi's five Serpent Generals have spent the previous months honing their skills. In addition, the Empire will be putting into effect a decree which allows additional distribution of temporary items after a certain number of invaders have been defeated. Finally, if the beastmen forces are not defeated by the Empire, or capture the Astral Candesence, they will automatically retreat one Earth hour after their arrival in Al Zahbi. Einherjar In an effort to lower the difficulty level of Einherjar, the HP of all monsters in the Hazhalm Testing Grounds will be reduced in the upcoming version update. We will make further adjustments should this challenging area continue to prove excessively difficult. Assault Mission "Nyzul Isle Investigation" Currently, the data for the highest floor you have investigated in Nyzul Isle will be deleted after defeating the monsters on Floor 100. Unlike with other floors, this removes the possibility of retrying the floor in an attempt to obtain the treasure you seek. As of the next version update, the data will still be deleted after clearing Floor 100, but in exchange for the loss of data, the chance for obtaining the armor pieces will be increased to 100%. While clearing to Floor 100 is no easy task, we are sure there are heroes out there that are up to the challenge! The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game ;Chocobo Abilities :Resting your chocobo for thirty six hours (Earth time) after playing the Chocobo Hot and Cold game will allow you to dig twice more, as well as increase your chances to "hit the jackpot" the next time you play the game. Furthermore, chocobos of players who succeed at finding treasure in any area three times in a row will temporarily gain the "Treasure Finder" ability. Chocobos that already have "Treasure Finder" will have the effect of the ability temporarily doubled. ;Chocobucks :A new reward will soon be available in the form of vouchers that can be exchanged for chocobucks, with the chocobuck reward varying with the difficulty of the area. The vouchers will always be found inside the treasure chests in addition to the standard rewards. Limit Break Quests With the current level of advancement of the majority of the player base, it has become increasingly difficult to find fellow adventurers who have yet to complete the limit break quests. In an effort to alleviate the woes of newer players, the limit break quests from level 50 to level 60 will have their difficulty reduced in the following manner: ;Level 50 "In Defiant Challenge" :Drop rates for the quest items will be improved. ;Level 55 "Atop the Highest Mountains" :The relative strength of the quest monsters will be reduced so that a party of six level 51 characters will be able to defeat them. }} de:2007 - (08/02/2007) Weiterführung der Missionen „Treasures of Aht Urhgan“ und andere Änderungen fr:2007 - (08/02/2007) Nouvelles missions d'Aht Urhgan et nouveaux ajustements ja:2007 - (08/02/2007) 「アトルガンの秘宝」ミッション追加と各種調整について es:2007 - (08/02/2007) Mission Additions and Various Adjustments